


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by ScarletInWonderland



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missed Opportunities, spa days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletInWonderland/pseuds/ScarletInWonderland
Summary: Zeus and Poseidon decide to treat their older brother to a relaxing time away, whilst Hermes treats Persephone to a special birthday gift. Fluffy, awkward shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

“I don’t know about this.” Hades twisted uncomfortably in rear seat and the squinted out of the car window.

“Ah, don’t be like that, bro! We just want to do something nice for you.” Poseidon turned to face his brother, as Zeus adjusted the mirror so he could see Hades in the back seat. “We know it’s been really difficult for you these past few weeks, you know, with the Minthe thing, work being busy and, well, Persephone too. Things haven’t really gone your way.”

_Please don’t remind me. I wish I could just hide away…_

The previous two weeks had been a whirlwind of activity for Hades. He finally finished things with Minthe. She didn’t take it too well, nor did she cope with being transferred to a new role in Tower 3 or being told to leave the apartment by the end of the month. Despite all her anger and snide comments, many of which were about Persephone, it was a weight off his shoulders. Work had also been unusually busy. Apparently, Sparta and Athens were at war again. He found himself working late most nights, not because he had nothing better to do like usual but out of necessity. It meant that he hadn’t seen much of Persephone. He still hadn’t told her how he felt. She hadn’t left TGOEM. Maybe she had decided to stay and become a full member. He decided not to say anything to her about it, and to respect her boundaries. The last thing she needed was for him to dump all his emotional baggage at her feet and expect her to make sense of it all. He also made a point of not mentioning any of this to his brothers. The last time they spoke about her was at Sunday brunch a couple of weeks ago when Zeus had suggested that Hades just take her as his bride. After that he decided he did not need their counsel on this matter.

But they wanted to do something nice for him, and he appreciated that. When they first appeared at his door, he assumed that he was going to be dragged to a strip joint because that was Zeus’s usual suggestion. Instead, they had bundled him into the back of Zeus’s car and were headed to a very prestigious country club and spa in the furthest reaches of Olympus. He would never admit it, but he quite liked this part of Olympus. It was quiet and serene and reminded him of home. Sicily had changed over the centuries. Every time he ventured into the mortal realm; he was reminded of how removed from it he was. But, here, it was just like he remembered. Just like home. He could even smell the sea salt on the air.

“Ah, here we are!” Zeus beamed at Hades in the mirror and then focused on the road ahead. “Hmm. I was hoping we would have it to ourselves, but it is a favourite spot for both the Norse and Egyptian Pantheon. You’d think they’d give their own king a buy, but no.” 

Poseidon rolled his eyes at Zeus’ indignation. It wasn’t busy at all. There was a small red coupe parked in the farthest corner of the car park in front of the stately manor that housed the spa. Zeus pulled up and idled the car at the valet station in front of the entrance. He stepped out of the car as an elegantly dressed Satyr appeared at his side.

“Your Majesties. May I say how honored we are to have you here with us at Aire Hydro Hotel and Spa. If you would like to step out of the car and make your way to the reception desk, I will park your car.”

The satyr extended his hand as Zeus dropped the keys into them.

“Look after her.” Zeus said sternly. Perhaps too sternly Hades thought as he watched the satyr visibly gulp. Once they had all gathered their bags, the three kings made their way into the lavish reception foyer.

* * *

“Oh my! Hermes, it’s so beautiful!” Persephone leaned over her friend as she tried to get a better view of the building. Her face glowed and her eyes grew wide. “I’ve never seen anything so grand!”

The car was small. But it was the best he could get at short notice. Hermes didn’t need a car, but he thought that hiring one for the trip was a good idea. 

“Yeah. I hear it’s just as beautiful inside.” He smiled at her. His attention was distracted by the sight in this rear-view mirror. A white Audi a7 pulled into the car park behind them.

“And look at this scenery!” Persephone turned and pressed herself against the car window. Her voice became low. “It looks like home…”

“Well, why don’t we get a move on.” Hermes recognized the sadness in her tone. “Shall we?”

“OK!” Persephone beamed at him once more and opened the passenger door just as a white car pulled into the allocated valet parking opposite. She watched as a grey satyr in a red velvet waist coat climbed out. He buffed the front of the car with his shirt sleeve then locked the doors and headed back to the valet station.

Walking to the rear of the car, she opened the compact trunk and grabbed their bags just as Hermes came around. Stepping aside she placed the bags on the ground as he slammed the trunk shut.

“Here, let me.” Persephone looked up as Hermes leaned down and grabbed the bags from her hands.

“Thanks, Hermes.” She smiled up at him. “I mean it. You really didn’t need to do this.”

“Ah, it’s nothing. I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday and I know you’ve been struggling with adapting to being in Olympus and away from your mom.”

It was true. Her birthday had come and gone without much fanfare, which she didn’t mind. The thought of celebrating her birthday in Olympus reminded her just how much younger than everyone else she was. She didn’t need to be reminded that she was out of her depth. It was also her first birthday away from her mother and she would be lying if she said it didn’t bother her. Of course, Demeter had been in touch, and sent a variety of care packages which included home baking, clothes which were too modest according to Eros, her mother’s signature barley beer, and, funnily enough, a can of pepper spray. But her most unexpected gift came from Hermes. Her oldest friend had gifted her an overnight stay in Olympus’ most exclusive spa as a present. She didn’t know how much it cost him, but it must have been expensive. He would laugh and change the subject whenever she asked.

She had been looking forward to it, and to getting her mind off TGOEM and Hades. It had been two weeks since they had agreed to set boundaries, and she would be remiss if she didn’t admit that she was a bit disappointed that he had upheld every request she had made. She only ever saw him from a distance at work, and he hadn’t attended the intern meetings though the other interns said he had been previously. He always seemed too busy. She had spent a lot of time ruminating over whether expressing how she felt was a mistake. Was that why he was being so distant? She didn’t know if he liked her that way. He never said anything to her. But if he didn’t like her why did he appear at Artemis’ door that day? If Hestia and Athena hadn’t been there, then maybe she would have an answer. She was driving herself crazy.

_I need a distraction. Some ‘me time’ should set everything right._

She was startled from her reverie by a nudge to the shoulder as Hermes pushed past.

“The sooner we get in, the sooner we can get to the spa!”

“Right. Sure!” She ran across the car park, two steps to every one of his, until she caught up with him at the entrance. She smiled at the satyr who stood at the valet station who gently bowed his head in return.

* * *

Zeus eyed the blue nymph behind the reception desk and approached her wearing his most charming smile. Hades rolled his eyes, whilst Poseidon shook his head.

“I’m going to sit down for a bit.” Hades gestured towards a brown leather couch that was tucked away beneath the main staircase in the foyer. Poseidon nodded and followed him over. Hades sat down and pulled his phone out of his pocket whilst his brother assessed a painting on the wall opposite. They could hear giggling from the front desk.

Discreetly scrolling through his apps Hades selected Fatesbook and was surprised to see Persephone’s beautiful smile beaming up at him. He tried to remain calm, but he felt flustered at the sight of her. It was accompanied by a post by Hermes which read “Taking this one out for her birthday!”. It looked like they were in a car outside of Artemis’ house. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a slight pang of jealousy at how close they were. Their cheeks were almost touching. He sighed.

“What’s up?” Hades turned to see that Poseidon was staring at him with a knowing expression.

“Oh, nothing.” He quickly closed the app and put his phone back in his pocket. 

It was her birthday? Did he know that? Had she told him? He was sure he would have remembered if she had said. It was obviously on her intern paperwork, but he must have missed it.

_I could text wishing her a Happy Birthday. Would that be allowed? Nothing wrong with one friend wishing another friend happy birthday._

With a sense of renewed confidence, Hades pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing. It took him a couple of attempts to settle on a message that he felt was appropriate. It read 'Happy Birthday, Persephone.'

“Really? Is that what you are going with?” Hades almost dropped his phone as Poseidon leaned in. He was so engrossed in typing the perfect message he hadn’t noticed that his brother sat down beside him. Hades sighed and studied his hands meticulously. 

“I don’t know what to say to her. I haven’t spoken to her in a while and I didn’t even know it was her birthday.”

“That’s ok, bro” Poseidon placed a reassuring hand on Hades’ shoulder. “I get it. You don’t want to come off like you are stalking her on Fatesbook or anything.”

“I am not! You know what, never mind. I’ll just make a point of wishing her a happy birthday when I see her next.”

Hades stood up abruptly just as Zeus appeared around the corner.

“Done flirting with the staff, Zeus?” Hades sneered.

“For the time being, yes.” It hadn’t been intended as a joke, but Zeus had a way of working things to his advantage. “Here’s your key. You’re in room 11.”

Hades grabbed the key from Zeus’s extended hand, grabbed his suitcase and turned towards the elevator suddenly uncomfortable in his woollen sweater. Zeus was about to follow when he felt a gentle nudge from Poseidon, and turned to face his brother who subtly gestured in the direction of the front desk. Zeus knew not to question him when he was attempting to be discreet.

“Oh, it looks like they’ve given me the wrong key. You go ahead, Hades, and we’ll catch up.”

Hades turned and eyed them suspiciously before turning back to the elevator. He pressed the call button, and the doors pinged open. Stepping inside and he turned to face his brothers and frowned as the doors closed. He knew they were up to something.

“Well, this better be good.” Zeus rolled his eyes and turned to face his brother.

“Look who just walked in…” Poseidon gestured towards the doors at the reception. Zeus turned in that direction before glancing back at his older brother, and sharing a knowing smile. 

"Well, I would say things have just become interesting." 


End file.
